The present invention relates to a ball-point pen, more particularly to a combination of a radio with an earphone and a ball-point pen which functions as a radio and a ball-point pen at the same time.
Normally, a conventional ball-point pen is a portable article on a person which merely functions as a writing instrument and usually placed in the pocket of the user. However, the conventional ball-point pen which functions as a writing instrument was not satisfactory in light of the requirements of a progressive society. In conclusion, there is a demand for the conventional ball-point pen to have at least one additional function thereon. Currently, while there are arrangements where the functions of a clock and a calculator are attached to the conventional ball-point pen, such functions are independent from that of the ball-point pen. Walkman which is carried on a person is currently more popular but the size thereof is large. Furthermore, the carried walkman is merely an independent article that is carried on a person and to combine it with a ball-point pen.
To provide one additional function on the conventional ball-point pen, an object of the present invention is to provide a combination of a radio with an earphone thereon and a ball-point pen which functions as a radio and a ball-point as desired at the same time.